The present invention relates to a technology for manufacturing a semiconductor device and, for instance, it relates to a technology which is effectively applicable to a semiconductor device to which a code for identifying product information is affixed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-66340 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology of engraving a two-dimensional bar code corresponding to an identification number of a semiconductor device in a sealing body of the semiconductor device.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-299509 (Patent Document 2) describes a technology of forming a dam in such a way that it surrounds a circumference of a solder-resist film which covers a circuit pattern of a substrate for a semiconductor device.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-66340
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-299509